A whole new life
by ana swan
Summary: My first fanfic/A little OOC/Bella lives in LA,California with her brother Emmett and her parents Renee and Charlie.She receives a scholarship to attend any High School she wants in USA. Charlie recommends her Forks High.ExB
1. Dreams and hopes

**My first fanfic/A little OOC/Bella lives in LA,California with her brother Emmett and her parents Renee and receives a scholarship to attend any High School she wants in USA. Charlie recommends her Forks does fate will prepare to Bella?**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Twilight:( *cry***

* * *

_**Bella POV**_

_I was in a huge house...no, no house...a mansion! It was beautiful and with many windows. Suddenly, a short and beautiful girl around my age appeared in front of the door and yelled my name, something about shopping and music, and started to clap._

"You're yes then you're no, you're in an you're out, you're up and you're down".My cellphone alarm.I groaned. It was the last day in LA so that meant that I will have to pack all day long.

Wait a minute... What with that girl in my dreams? She was definitely in crack. Well, time to forget it, because Mom is shouting that breakfast is ready.

BUM BUM

There goes my door.

-"Hey Bells! Uh oh, sorry for your door,sis!How are you doing with your suitcases?"- Emmett said.

-"Actually, I just have to pack a few things. Are you excited,Em?"

-"Yeah! We will be carrying things and that stuff, it's pretty cool! Thanks to your brain Bells!"-He got out of my room ( what soon it would be an empty place) leaving me alone with my thoughts.

Being a nerd has its rewards like the one that I have now. I know that the dream of half a world is to live in Los Angeles, California, between Beverly Hills and Hollywood .But for me, my dream is to be as far as possible from fashion designers,movies, models,Bishop Conaty (my ex High School), etc.

My scholarship is great! I will live in Forks,WA thanks to Charlie, because my uncle Billy live in LaPush, a reservation near Forks and I will go to this High with Emmett and my cousin Jacob.

Renee and Charlie will stay here,in California, mainly because of their jobs. Renee is a lawyer and Charlie is a Sheriff's Patrol Officer. I know that their jobs could be relocated but they think that my brother and I have to be independent for ONCE in our lives , rather Emmett than I because although I'm younger than him, I'm more obedient and mature.

He is just a little weird boy of 18 years with a little nerd sister of 17 years named Bella Swan.

Oh Gosh, I hope it all turns okay with my new life.

* * *

**YEAHH! First chapter! I am so happy! I will upload today chapter 2! Let me know if that was okay:) Yes, is short, but next chapter will be longer, I promise;)**

**Ana Swan**


	2. Heaven at the airplane,new home at Forks

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight characters... or Lucky Charms...**

**Bella POV**

-"Isabella...go downstairs now or you'll miss the flight! You have to eat something!"- Renee was nervous, just a little...

-"I'm going now mom! Don't tell me Isabella, I don't like it."- I have to tell her that 50 times per day.

I went to the dining room and ate Lucky Charms (**A/N For the ones who doesn't know, it's a cereal)** with my family.

-"We will miss you, kids. Tell Billy and Jacob I say Hi."-My father said. He was a man of few words but whatever he said was understandable and direct.

-"We'll also miss our lovey-dovey parents! Now, if you allow me, I want to call to a Family Hug, please."- Emmett stated and we embraced each other, Renee with tears falling in her face.

I get all my stuff packed and my suitcases were in the car, along with the ones of Emmet.

The only thing that wasn't packed was my iPod nano and my purse.I love way too much music! My plan to relax in the airplane: Classic and Pop music.

* * *

-"We are here,guys. Get your things registered and have an excellent... trip"-Charlie's voice broke in the last word.

-"Oh, Dad, don't cry. We'll be fine living in Forks. We will visit in Christmas break and in Summer"- I tried to console him when our flight was announced.

-"Flight 704 destined to Seattle,WA,Gate 4 will be leaving in 10 minutes."-

Do I forgot to tell that Forks doesn't have an airport? Yeah! A small town to live peacefully and calm.

-"Charlie, Charlie, we will e-mail you and send to you the special food of our uncle Billy."- Emmett grinned to our dad.

We called him "uncle" because he was an old friend of the family and we called Jake our "cousin" because he was more family than friend.

-"Okay... Thank you, Em, you know how to comfort an old guy."- Charlie said sarcastically, rolling his eyes, provoking me to laugh the next 5 minutes about my brother's expression of

being rejected. Really, Emmett is useful for many things but not for people feeling better.

With that, our 10 minutes were over and only Emmett and I were there, in the airplane.

-"Oh,sis, this will be the best of the best! We ARE HAVING loads of fun with the move...

-In this part I turn on my iPod and start singing "Shake it" in my head-

... and Jacob will teach us how to cliff diving with his friends. Do you remember when we were 9 and Jacob promised us to do it the next time we... OH MY GOD!"- He finished babbling

but only to drool A LOT about something or someone...

-"What is it,Emmett, do you see heaven or something?"- I mocked him.

-"No, I just see an angel. Look at her, Isabella, isn't she the most beautiful woman in all the world?"

-"What? Hello,Em? Are you still on Earth? Oh, right we are in the sky. Are you here? Ermm, I think you are daydreaming or something..."-Emmett was completely lost and the only thing

that I resolved to do was to follow his gaze. He was looking to a tall girl who had stewardess uniform and a long blonde hair. She didn't look like a stewardess, more like a model.

-"What can I serve you?"- The girl said politely.

-"To me only an apple juice,for now, please"- I replied with the same polite tone.

-"There you go. And for you,Sir?"- She grinned to Emmett. Emmett also grinned hugely.

-"Please, call me Emmett. And no, I don't need anything at all,now that you are here and you know my name. What's your name, sweety?"- The girl giggled quietly.

Whoa!

They were flirting.

-"You'll know my name and more if you come to chat with me in that cabin"-She winked to Emmett and my muscular brother didn't need another invitation to go where the girl was.

"Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it".

Emmett was having the moment of his life with this Vogue model and I was here watching how all the cities were small dots. Yup! That was fun.

I was so tired; I had never thought that packing things would be so exhausting. For the rest of the flight, I sleep like a little child.

* * *

-"Passengers, our flight is over. We wish you the best in this you."-

-"Hey, you are here. Good to know that you are alive."- I said to Emmett.

-"BELLA!ITWASAMAZING!ROSALIEISAMAZING!SHELIVEINFORKSJUSTLIKEUSBECAUSEHERPARENTSLIVEINTHERESOSHEISATTENDINGTHESAMEHIGHASYOUANDME!

IHAVEHERCELLPHONENUMBER!THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!YOUANDYOURBRAINDIDITAGAINSISANDINTHESAMEDAY!ILOVEYOU!"-

(**traduction to Emmet's burst** : Bella! It was amazing! Rosalie is amazing! She live in Forks just like us because her parents live in there, so she is attending the same High as you and

me! I have her cellphone number!Thank you, thank you, thank you! You and your brain did it again and in the same day! I love you.)

I was startled about what he just said. It was great for him!He kissed my cheek and with that, we grabbed our suitcases and went to the exit of the airport where Jake was already

there with another two guys I didn't recognize.

-"Hey, Bella,Emmett! How are you doing?Does your trip was OK?"-Jacob said with a huge grin in his face.

-"Jake! It's good to see you!"- I smiled and hugged him.

-"Aww, Jake has a girlfriend"- The friends of Jacob chanted. Jake only laugh and I blushed furiously, getting rid of the hug.

-"Hey, what's up buddy?Who are you?"-Emmett said pointing to Jacob's friends without education.

-"Emmett, behave yourself!"- I punched Em in the shoulder but he didn't notice.

-"It's okay, I'm Quil and he is Embry."- The bulkiest guy said.

-"Hey, I can introduce myself! " -Embry said, pretending to be angry.

We all laughed and decided to go to Billy's house; Well, now our home.

* * *

**Here it is. Chapter 2. Please review! It'll be awesome if you do so! you only have to push that huge button and type a few words telling me your opinion!**

**I will update tomorrow but idk at what time.**

**Thanks!**

**Ana Swan**


	3. Disagreement

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Edward Cullen or twilight characters... but i own this plot and my dreams of being the owner of twilight :)_**

**A/N: First of all thanks to the ones who take their time to read this story=) **

**Second, PLEASE (i kneel if you want to) PLEASE REVIEW! Write your opinion ... if you like it, if you hate it, suggestions! I want to improve my writing & I will only improve it if you tell me !**

**REVIEW OR I WILL PROVOKE THE VOLTURI AND BLAME YOU! **

**Here's next chapter! Enjoy n_n**

* * *

We entered Jacob's car and drove directly to his home. Although it is a long trip, Emmett make the time pass by quickly enough to think that it is 30 minutes from La Push to Seattle

instead of 2 hours.

Billy and Charlie met each other because my dad used to live in Forks when he was a kid. Billy all his life has lived in La Push. Don't ask me how they get to know because I haven't

questioned Charlie. Then,Charlie moved to LA, married Renee and the rest is history. From that moment until I was 10 years old, we visited Forks and La Push every summer, without

exception; Jake and I became the best friends ever in childhood, playing and running in La Push and going to Fork's parks,enjoying nature.

Oh, those days! Los Angeles is so superficial and Forks is so natural, with nothing to hide.

-"Bells? Bellsy? We are here." - Emmett grinned at me taking me out of my self-absorption.

-"Huh? Oh yeah! We are here! My stuff is still in the trunk, right?"- Jacob appeared in that moment with all my suitcases in his hands.

-" It's okay, I will handle this inside and you go to say hi to Billy."- Tha's why we are like best friends! He always help me.

-"Thanks, Jake, that's a great idea. Em, come here, we have to see Jacob's father."- He was wrestling with Quil and Embry was just staring at them.

-" 'Kay, going,sis!"- We turned around and went ahead to Billy's house.

Knock, knock.

The door opened ; a man in a wheelchair, with russet skin, black hair and deep eyes stared at us and grinned.

-"Bella, Emmett! I expect you to come later! Oh, it's so amazing that you are finally here!-He hugged us and we said hi to him- I think you have grown a little since you were 9, haha."-

-"Yeah, just a little bit! How are you?." - Hey, who say that Em can't be a man sometimes?

-"I'm fine,thanks for asking. Don't you want to fix your stuff in your new rooms?"-

-"Yes, that would be great, but where is my room?"- I asked feeling really curious because his house was only one floor but with many door that I didn't enter when I was a child.

-"Ask Jacob, he will show you. So,Emmett, what are you doing first: going around La Push and Forks or unpack your things?."- Emmett didn't think about it two times.

-" I will hang out with Jake's buddies so I could get to know well this area."- Obviously, that wasn't the reason. The main reason was that girl Rosalie.

-"Bella, come here to your new room!"- Jake called me from a room near to the kitchen.

-"Do you like it?"-

-"Wow! It's... huge! I don't like it, I love it. Thank you!"- Yes, it was huge and the walls were of different colors: green,white,orange and pink. The bed's quilt had the same colors. It

was cheerful and safe. It was my personal and happy place.

Jake grabbed my waist and hugged me tightly. This was a weird hug, because we had never been so close.

-" Oh, Bellsy, I missed you so don't know what mean to me that you want to stay here."- he said it with a husky voice.

-"Yeah, I missed you too."- I said it with a strange tone; I don't feel okay when guys embraced me and talk like, huh, different?

Then, he did something that I didn't like.

He kissed me.

His rough and warm lips were against mine with many strenght as possible. I tried to move and run but it's almost impossible when he is 6 foot tall.

Jacob thought that me trying to escape was an enthusiastic answer to his kiss.

-" STOP THIS NOW!WHAT THE F...?"- I managed to yelled/cried with tears falling to my sky blue sweater.

-" I think you like it! Do you have a problem?"-He started to laugh.

-" You are the one with the problem! Do you think I am a slut? I think we were friends, only that. I don't want a boyfriend right now, unless someone like you,asshole, I mean, you kiss

a girl who hasn't seen you since 8 years ago! Can't you tell me your problem?"- My voice broke. I cry when I'm really angry.

-"Hey! Relax,sure,sure I will tell you :

I don't have any problem, the only thing that matters here is that I like you."- Jacob was smiling! How did he dared to smile like that when I was pissed off?

And with that stupid smile still laying in his face, he left.

I tried to relax and think about anything else.

Next day will be school and I had never thought what would happen to me...Maybe I won't have friends and I will become again the nerd in the class and during my free hour, I will be

in the library reading "Pride and Prejudice". I love to read but spending that hour in the school's library will be more than my standard behavior in school.

Sure that Emmett wasn't worried because Rosalie will be there.

And with the 'situation' between Jake and I, I was sure that I had lost a friend.

* * *

I stayed the rest of the day packing, unpacking, fixing, cleaning, and checking all my stuff in my new room. It was worth the effort.

When I left the room at 9 p.m. to grab some food, Quil was the only one in the kitchen. It seems like he and the other guy live here!

-"Hey, what's up? Are you excited for tomorrow?"- Quil said with a pizza slice in his mouth.

-"Yes. Umm, no. Well, sort of because I want to make new friends and have excellent grades but... what if nobody likes me like a friend?"-

-"Oh, don't be so mean with you, you are a nice girl and everybody will like to be hanging out with you! Besides, I think that I count as a friend no?"- He pouted like a child and I

giggled. It was so funny!

-"Yeah, you're a good friend, Quil! I gotta go, I already have what I want. Night!"- I grabbed a chocolate bar, water and 2 slices of pizza. So healthy!

-"Night, Bella! See you tomorrow!"- Quil said and went to the front door.

I yawned. Maybe I should eat quickly and have nice dreams.

* * *

**Please REVIEW! doesn't mind if it's short:)**

**I will update maybe today or tomorrow.**

**Ana Swan**


	4. Knowing good friends

**Disclaimer: All belongs to goddess SM !**

**(I could pay a million dollars to have her ideas!)**

**I own only this plot, Kaylee and Mrs. Anderson =)**

**A/N: aww,THANK YOU!:D You make my day, guys!You are amazing!**

**But I know that you could make it better;)**

**REVIEW OR I WILL BURN YOU AND YOU'LL ONLY BE A PILE OF ASHES! **

***evil laugh***

**REVIEW PLEASE! IT FEELS GREAT WHEN SOMEONE TELLS YOU THAT YOUR STORY IS GOOD!**

**This is an ExB All Human fanfic, but the story can have a twist...**

**Here is Chapter 4; Enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing this for you!**

_Don't freak, Bella, don't freak. You will make it, you will make it._

Oh, I can't lie to myself ! I won't make it! How do you have to start a conversation with a stranger?

-"Hi, I'm Bella. Wanna be friends?"- Ha-ha. They will run before I finish the sentence.

For my first day in Forks High, I chose a purple blouse with skinny jeans and purple converse. That's a normal outfit for school, no? When I finished wearing the top half of

my hair tied up and underneath loose, I was ready.

-"Bella, go to the dining room, we are there having breakfast."- Billy said behind my room's door.

-"OK, Billy, I'm going!"-

I grabbed my bag where I will put my books and went to the dining room.

There were Emmett, Quil, Embry,Billy, two girls I didn't recognize and Jacob.

-"Hey Bells! How are you? Sit next to me, I have to tell you something awesome!"- Emmett winked an eye. He was who saw me first.

A "Hi, good morning" chorus was heard.

Embry was the first one to introduce me to people in that day.

"Hi, Bella. She is Leah, Leah she is Bella."- A girl at the left of Embry with short black hair and copper skin smiled to me and muttered a "hi" .I smiled warmly and nodded.

"And she is Emily, Leah's cousin, Emily, she is Bella."- A girl in front of me with long brown hair and beautiful brown eyes said to me -"Hey, nice to meet you."-

I replied with a -"nice to meet you too."-

-"Bella, what will you like for breakfast?We have fruit, scrambled eggs,bread, etc. What you want."- Billy was really caring for us.

-"I will eat fruit, thanks"- I will eat some more at the cafeteria.

-"Hurry up because in one hour we will go to Forks High."- Jake said and smiled. I ignored him and turned to my right, where Emmett was eating scrambled eggs.

-" Don't you want to tell me something?"- I asked him while Emmett finished his bite.

-"Yup! Yesterday, when I went to Forks, I was in a little shopping mall looking for new gym equipment and when I was leaving the store, I saw the entrance and Rosalie and her friends

were there! I was with them the rest of the day and went to Rosalie's house. I talked with Rose like 4 hours but my cellphone rang. Guess who interrupted?" - I was going to say

that I didn't have idea but he didn't give me the chance.

- "Renee. She called me because she was more concerned about me than you; she said that I put myself in trouble." - He rolled his

eyes and I giggled. That was true.- "Anyway, she will call you today at 2 p.m. so you can tell her how are you. Rosalie is my girlfriend!" -He grinned hugely making his dimples

appeared I dropped my jaw.

- "What? Em, you met her yesterday and in the same day you become a couple?Are you crazy?Did you tell Renee?"- I asked him.

-"Everyone is crazy and all is quickly when it is true love, Bellsy, you will understand it. I am in love with the most beautiful woman I have ever , I told Renee;she just told

me to be careful,respectful and all that stuff."- His eyes were shining.

I had never heard my brother talking like that about a girl.

-"Huh, Okay... Did you like Rosalie's friends?"- I tried to bring him back to Earth with a question.

-" Yeah! They are amazing! Rosalie has a twin, Jasper, he is so charismatic! I like him. Jasper's best friend is a guy named Ben, he is a little shy but he is great! And then, Rosalie's

best friend is Alice, she is a shop-aholic, , Alice's broher, was there too; he **loves** music in an addict way. One can see that they are related.

Angela and her older sister Kaylee are awesome! And we will see them in a moment! I can't wait!"- He was so excited, ha ha . When he told me about them, I could feel that I was

excited too. I was so nervous that I forgot that there are good guys outside ready to be friends with me. I felt relieved and knew I was nervous for nothing.

-"Time to go, kids. Quil and Embry have brought their cars so all can go together to classes. Good luck Bella and Emmett!"- Billy said. We all mumbled "Thanks" and went outside.

I was riding in Quil's car along with Emmett, Leah and obviously Quil.

In 10 minutes, we were in front of Forks High School.

* * *

It wasn't compared to my High in LA: no metal detectors, no police,no security... I love it!

-" Hey guys, you first have to go to the office to choose your schedule and your books. I will accompany you so you can't get lost!"- Leah said and we went to the office.

-"Good morning, dear. How can I help you?"- The recepcionist said.

-"Good morning, Mrs. Anderson. They are new and they need their schedule and books."- Leah explained.

-"Okay, your names please."- Mrs. Anderson said.

-" Isabella Marie Swan and Emmett Dale Swan"- I said. "We are enrolled since two weeks ago."-

****

(A/N:I didn't know that Emmett's middle name was Dale :l )

The recepcionist tapped quickly in her computer and nodded.

-"Yes, you are here. Pick the classes you'll like to be in."-

I finished picking this schedule:

7:00-8:00/English

8:00-9:00/Government

9:00-10:00/Trig.

10:00-11:00/Spanish

11.00-12:00/Lunch

12:00-13:00/Biology II

13:00-14:00/ PE

Emmett didn't let me see his schedule, sure because I would realize that he chose the same classes of his girlfriend, but that doesn't matter to me.

-"Here are your books and the map of the school. Have a good day!"- Mrs. Anderson said with a smile in her face.

-" You too."- Emmett said.

Time to face High School drama.

So I went to Building 3 to my new class. The bell rang and in that moment a girl that I think I know her from somewhere with black spiky hair and emerald green eyes smiled to me and went directly to where I was.

-"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen! Wanna be friends?"-

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update earlier but it's because I went to a party and here in Mexico is really late for me ...yeah! xD**

**But maybe you are in the other side of the world and it's early in your country :P**

**Alice introduced herself to Bella just like Bella thought that it would be the worst form to introduce yourself to someone, haha.**

**Hey, I decided something : Emmett will be obsessed with penguins! lol**

**I know that is weird but he is like that in my mind and I love penguins :D**

**I wait for your great reviews, okay? I Love you in a good form! **

**Ana Swan**


	5. Always tripping in his face

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer own Twilight and she is the one with the money $$.

**A/N: Thanks to Zombie's Run This Town, Ana568 and RIP -Andrew-Test-Martin! Ü **

**Your reviews are great for me! :)**

**Reviews sometimes could be annoying for everyone but you just have to type "good job" or "love it" or stuff like that to ****know that you really appreciate my work! *pout***

**REVIEW AND I WILL GIVE YOU AN EXTRA LONG CHAPTER 6!**

**IF NOBODY REVIEW, THE CHAPTER WILL BE ONLY 300 WORDS XD**

**In this chapter, is still Bella's first day in Forks High! **

**Enjoy Chapter 5!**

* * *

-"Hi! I'm Bella."- I said to her and smiled weakly. She was Rosalie's best friend. This girl was a little hyper...she reminded me of someone...

-"You didn't answer my question."- Alice pouted and I laughed.

-"Oh,sorry!Sure! We can be friends! But I have to warn you that I'm not so funny as Emmett and I'm not a shopaholic."- I said seriously and this time was Alice who laughed.

-"That's way better! I can dress you if you don't have the minimum idea of what to wear!"-I smiled and she started to jump in her place.

_A huge house..._

Where are you from?"- Oh oh,that would be a problem. She was a shopaholic. And La equal to shopping, clothes, AE, A&F...

-"**I'm from **Los Angeles."- I whispered the last part so she can't hear me but...unfortunately....

-" AHHH! OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD! We have to go to LA in vacations! It will be great, Bella! You and me in Beverly Center Shopping Mall!"-

That's why I **hate** LA & fashion.

-" If you want..."-

-"Good morning, people. Welcome to your english class. Take your seats, please.I'm Mr. Mason and this year....."- Phew! I like this teacher already.

* * *

The hour passed by and Alice was sort of attacking me with questions all the way to my next class in Building 6.

-" Hey, in this class is my brother. Hmmm, hope you make good friends."- Her eyes were shining and her face lit up.-"Bye,Bella. See you at lunch!"-

Okay, that was weird.

_Then it clicked._

_She was the hyper girl who was in my dreams the last night I spent in LA!_

_How did I dream about her if we didn't knew each other until today?_

-" Miss, we are glad you finally arrive!"- Oh no, I was late. Thanks to Pixie Alice.- "Will you like to sit in the last available place, please?"-

-" Yes; sorry Mr. Jefferson, I got lost."- That excuse I can use it because I was a new student. Ha!

I walked to the last row and in the same table as me, a handsome guy with untidy,bronze-colored hair smiled to me.

And I tripped. Not in front of him, but above him! I blushed a deep red and he chuckled.

I sat down and turned to my left.

-" Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. You must be Isabella Swan, Emmett's sister, no?"- Edward said and again, he smiled but this time with a crooked smile.

Emmett, you will die. Why do you tell him my full name? I sighed.

-"I'm Bella Swan.I prefer Bella. My brother likes to bother me using my full name and I don't like it. Nice to meet you,Edward."- He laughed.

-" Cullen and Swan,detention after school! I don't tolerate people talking in my class.I continue..."- Mr. Jefferson said.

-"Oh, great. My first day here and I have a detention."- I half-closed my eyes at Edward and he got a strange look in his face.

-"I'm sorry, my intention wasn't to got you trouble."- I smiled to him.

-" I was kidding, don't feel bad about that."- He relaxed when I finished my sentence.

-"What a good first impression I gave!"- Edward chuckled.

What a good first day in school!

* * *

If first class was ok, second one was awesome! I got to know Edward really well and only in one hour! Third class was Trig and I met Kaylee, Mike and ... Jessica.

_-"Nice to meet you... errmm, like...**Swan?**"-_

She is one of those girls who only 'serve the community' in two ways : talking about guys and criticizing about EVERYTHING.

Angela and Ben were in my Spanish class and they were amazing! Both were somewhat a little shy but also I was shy so there was no problem.

Now was lunch time and I was searching my brother.

I turned around,but clumsy as I was, I tripped with my feet and waiting for the impact, I winced. But that never happened.

Two strong arms were around my waist and I was face to face with emerald green eyes.

-"Hi, it looks like you can't walk straight."- He grinned and I blushed one more time.

-" I-I can walk straight!"- I tried to defend myself but failed miserably.

-"Pshh, yeah, sure Bella! The memories I have of you when we were kids are related to you falling or making yourself a wound."-A familiar voice said behind me; I released from Edward's arms and Jacob laughed loudly... and I chose to ignored him.

He wasn't worth it.

-"Edward, do you know where is Emmett? I haven't seen him all day."- Edward looked shocked that I didn't answer to Jake.

-" Hmmm, no but we can walk across all the cafeteria to find him."- He said and I nodded, leaving Jacob more shocked than Edward.

* * *

**A/N: OME! I HAVE TWILIGHT DVD! I WILL WATCH IT ALL THE DAYS OF MY LIFE! I LOVE IT! =D**

**EDWARD AND BELLA WILL STAY AT MY HOUSE FOREVER! XD**

**AND I WILL GO TO CANADA! YEAHH!**

**I LOVE THIS DAY!!**

**Okay, back to the story =P It's a little short but I have tons of homework that I've been leaving only to write this!**

**Love you, not in a freaking way!**

**Truly yours,**

**Twilight fan Ana Swan!**

Twilight fan


	6. Misteriously misterious

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Edward Cullen, Bella Swan or Jacob Black ._.**

**Stephenie Meyer does.**

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews and your dedication to read this fanfic. I have been working in this chapter for a long time, so I wish you like it!**

**It's extra large, but I trust in you to read it!:D**

**Ok, I know nobody reads this, so here I am typing like a silly xD**

**But I like to type! It's fun. Really fun...**

**I'm bored so let's type my story ;) **

**Have fun;**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

-"Who was that guy?"- Edward asked me.

-"My ex- best friend"- I said making it sound like it didn't matter, but somehow I felt bad. Really bad.

Edward nodded. He must had looked at my expression and decided not to ask.

I pulled out my iPod and played it.

-"Well, where's Emmett? How could it be that the bulkiest boy ever doesn't get seen?"- Edward said with a grin in his flawless face.

-" I don't know, maybe he is making out with Rosalie."- I grimaced trying to erase the mental images and he chuckled.

-"Hey there he is with the rest of my friends!"-

-"Finally...Oh, no! I forgot to grab my lunch tray. I'm so... huh, never mind."-

_She will be loved. I love this song._

-"I can take your lunch in order to you to sit in the table, Bella."- _He is a gentleman. Cute. __Hot._

**Okay, what the hell with my thoughts today.**

**I don't LIKE him and he doesn't LIKE me.**

**We met each other ONLY four hours ago.**

-"Bella? Are you still here or are you floating in space?"- Edward said trying not to laugh.

-"Sorry! That will be okay. Thanks."-

I walked to my friend's table and everybody said "hi".

I sat between Alice and Emmett.

-"Hey, little penguin sister! How is your penguinistic day today?"- Emmet grinned like an idiot.

-"It is okay, thanks for asking.. Now, can I make you a question?"-

-"Sure you can, if you have a penguin..."- I rolled my eyes and almost immediately started to laugh. I had a plan.

-"Okay! I have a penguin right here with me."-

-"OH MY GOD! Really? Where is it?"- Emmett turned around to look to all the cafeteria.

Rosalie giggled. Probably she didn't know that her boyfriend was so ... weird.

-"Here it is. His name is Emmett. Say hi, Emmett!"-

-"Hello!"- Emmett said and all the table started to laugh. Except my big brother.

-"What's the point? I don't catch it!"- Alice was shaking with laughter and I was with my eyes filled with tears.

-"Hey, guys, calm down, everybody is looking to this, hahahahahaha"-Jasper tried to said but he continued laughing.

10 minutes later, we all calm down and Edward came to the table with my lunch tray.

-"Your lunch, Miss."-

-"Thank you."- I blushed but nobody was looking at me.

They were looking towards the entrance where Jake was lying on the floor bleeding from his russet face.

-"Hey, why did you knock him? Do you know that you are in a trouble bigger than your ass?"- Quil shouted to a blonde boy almost his stature.

Leah and Emily were screaming to that guy and trying to help Jake. They caught the attention of a teacher who went to where Jake was.

I approached the place along with the rest of the people who was sitting in the table.

I gasped. I didn't wish him bad things but I didn't like him so much because of what he did . And I didn't like the smell of the blood.

In an instant I passed out and everything went dark.

* * *

I felt disoriented.

-"Nurse, is she okay? It's almost 15 minutes."- A velvet voice said in a whisper near to the bed where I was lying.

First day of school and I was at nursery.

Simply wonderful.

-"Yes, she is okay. Maybe all the emotions of her day led to faint or something like that."- You can't wait more from the school nurse.

I opened my eyes and around the bed were Kaylee, Angela, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett and Edward.

-"Hey, Bella is here. Hi, Bella! Are you okay?"- Kaylee asked with a concerned voice.

-" I think I'm fine now, but where's Jake?"-

-"Why did you faint?"- Angela asked me. Great, now they are avoiding the topic.

-"I don't like blood. It smelled bad like rust and salt."- I wrinkled my nose and a musical laugh filled the room.

-"Why didn't you believe me? It really smelled bad!"- I said to Edward.

-" I wasn't laughing about that. I was laughing because how do you smell blood?"- He balanced his head to the right making a confused face.

-" I don't know. Perhaps it's because I fall three times per hour and I get injuries most of the time with blood...Where's Jake? Is he fine?"-

Silence.

-"Bells, Jake is in the hospital. That guy will pay what he did to our cousin."- Em said.

-"So, lunch time has already ended?"- I asked, trying not to think about Jacob and what had happened to him, at least until the end of school day.

-"Yeah, but you can go to your house, if you want to."- Alice suggested.

-"No, really, I'm okay and I want to finish properly my first day of school here at Forks."- Kaylee and her sister smiled while Alice laughed.

-"May I head you to our classroom, Bella?"- Edward said.

I blushed and Emmett noticed it but thank God he only winked an eye to me.

* * *

-"Leah, in which hospital is Jake?"- I asked her when we arrived to Billy's house.

We drove in Quil's car again.

-"He is in the hospital of this reservation;we never go to Forks because the only hospital there has as a director Carlisle Cullen. We don't like him and his family."-

-"Are you talking about Alice's dad?"- Emmett asked her forming a perfect 'o' with his mouth.

-"Yep. The same."- Quil sneered and Emmett looked at me worried.

I was thinking the same.

How were we supposed to be with all our friends?

Billy wasn't in the house, so I prepared food, ate, did my homework, took a long shower under hot water, changed to my pijamas and climbed to the bed.

I wasn't in the mood to sleep so I read for a while.

But my dreams reached me and I fell asleep.

* * *

_-" Beauty queen of only eighteen, she has some trouble with herself".-_

_Where am I?...Oh, I'm dreaming!_

_Hey, there in the stage are Edward singing lovely one of my favorite songs and Alice playing the piano. That's weird._

_-"Look for the girl with the broken smile...".-_

_If I were in real life, I would have been with a deep red face because Edward was looking at me... and no one else._

_The song ended and they disappeared behind the curtain. Everybody clapped._

_-"The next person will sing 'Love story' " - A guy said through a microphone. That's one of my favorite songs too... - "Bella Swan!".-_

_I gulped. What? I have to do the ridiculous **also** in** my** dreams?_

* * *

"You're hot and you're cold, you're yes then you're no, you're in...".

Rescued by reality.

Ugh, I have to change my alarm.

Knock, knock.

-"Bella? Are you awake?"- Billy asked. If I had been asleep, he would have awakened me with his noise.

-"Yes, I'm awake. I'm going to change for school."-

-" 'Kay, I just want to let you know that I won't be here until night because of Jake's situation. Bye!"-

I groaned. I had forgotten my friend and his 'situation' ,just like Billy said. But if it were just wounds and scars in his face... why is he still in a bed in the hospital's reservation?

Why so misterious?...

A school outfit, a school outfit... Huh? What's this? I don't remember having a beige Channel dress or 4 Louis Vuitton purses!

The door opened and Alice entered to my room squealing excited.

And behind the small girl, a bronze haired guy with a crooked smile appeared .

* * *

**A/N: Large enough?? I hope so, because I finished this in 4 days :S **

**I wasn't in my house all weekend=(**

**Oh, c'mon! like 270 hits and 9 reviews?? What happen? **

**You only have to type 'it's okay,I like it." (You can copypaste this if you want xD)**

**Review please! I feel like I'm wasting my time if you don't do it!**

**Twifan #8986989,**

**Ana Swan**


	7. Gossip going around!

********

Disclaimer: You already know...I don't own Twilight characters or Edward Cullen *sigh*

A/N: Sorry I didn't update for a long time!

Spring Break and my friends got on the way:)

**Enjoy the filling chapter (SORRY) and REVIEW please, and I will read&review your stories:)**

* * *

-"Wha..What are you doing here?"- I stuttered.

-"SHH,We will drive you to school.C'mon, get any dress I bought you! Do you like them? By the way, I love your pajamas."- Alice smiled hugely.

-"I can't accept these! It's too much for me! I won't use them, it's not my style. I hate did you buy them?"-

Alice rolled her eyes and Eward chuckled lightly.

-"And why will you drive me to school?Why did you silence me? It's my house after all!"-

-"Hey, relax! Many questions, my dear Bella."- Alice said.-"Quil and Embry are with Jake and Billy at the hospital of this reservation, since they don't like my family...Anyway, Leah is here in

the living room and she doesn't know we are here."-

-"Okay, I understand. But you don't answer my first question about the stuff you bought me."-

-"Consider it as a welcome gift to Forks."-

-"But this dress costs more than all my room,Alice!".-

-"But it is a gift from friend to friend and I don't accept complains or returns."-

I can't win her easily in arguments.

-"Fine. Wait, if Leah doesn't know that you are here...How do you enter?"-

"Bella, you shouldn't leave your window open, wolves can get inside."- He said like trying to tell something serious but at the same time nothing.

-"Now, dress up and we will drive you to school!"-

-"You are driving me crazy, really. It's 6:00 a.m. and you have a lot of energy! What do you drink? Red Bull?"-

-"Haha, you're so funny."-

* * *

After almost an hour of 'Alice wants to play with Bella and her outfit' and trying to wake up Emmett, we arrived to Forks High.

-"Hey, look at this flyer, I think that you'll like this,sis."- Emmett was in front of the bulletin board and didn't let anyone see,including me.

-"Let me see, Em!"-

__

Forks High Rock Concert

****

Let the music flow in you!

Compose,play or sing a song of any genre for this concert.

Auditions:

September 21 to October 21 after school in the gym .

Concert:

December 21

More information with Edward Cullen.

Edward organized this?

-"Why do you think I would like this? I love music but not singing in public..."-

-"Bells, but you have an amazing voice and you have to share it with the world. And I have to share my awesome electric guitar."-

-"Since when you have a guitar and know how to play one?"-

-"I can learn quickly! Wanna do it yes or no?"-

-"Sure,I will take into account that, Emmett."- I said sarcastically.

-"Really?"-

I rolled my eyes and continue walking to my first class.

* * *

-"Good morning, Miss Swan, I hope you enjoyed your afternoon yesterday."-

-"Thank you, Mr. Jefferson."-

-"That wasn't a compliment. You didn't stay for detention."- In his electric blue eyes I saw the satisfaction of being able to control other people's lives.

Gulp.

-" But didn't you hear? I was with the nurse, I fainted."- In fact, I didn't remember him talking about detention.

-"Oh, in the afternoon? Double detention at the end of school day for being so liar."- That was UNFAIR! Yesterday was my first day of classes and just because I crossed two words with

Edward, I have to stand the moodiest teacher in the world at the afternoon?

I went to my desk,grab my government book and sat.

-"Good morning, Mr. Jefferson."- Edward was in the door. He was in trouble, as well as me.

-"Good morning Mr. Cullen. You and Miss Swan,double detention."- He spelled the words like he was talking to a dog.

-"I'm sure that I can understand it, Mister. And I will be here punctual."-

-"Okay, now go to your seat."-

Edward sat next to me.

-"Hey, what happens to this guy? He wants us to stay for double detention and I have to see Jake!"- I whispered to him.

-"Uh, he is always this way.I don't think he will let us free. And who care about Jacob?"-

-"But maybe if we explain..."-

-"If we explain what? He doesn't know that he is incorrect 99% of the time and still he gets what he wants."-

-"But is unfair!"- I whined.

-"Bella,stop being childish, I know is unfair, but that's what life is about,no?"- He said sourly.

-"Maybe I will stop being childish if you stop being mean."-

He didn't answer...Excellent! It's better that way.

I have to talk to Alice and ask her why does Edward is so mean.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Bella is a beautiful girl but inside she is prettier than anyone I have met.

And I realized that since the first moment I looked at her chocolate brown eyes; I saw her pure soul.

Here she is. Staying so calm, peacefully dreaming.

I'm glad Alice went to the mall. If she is around, everything becomes noise. Watching Bella asleep I feel happy and like nothing else matters except us.

I think that we'll be great friends.

* * *

First hour of school.

This was the time where I wished I can be invisible or simply hide.

Jessica Stanley was on my class and not only that. She was my partner at this class and since the first day she has been trying to flirt with me.

One word : Disgusting.

-"Hi, Edward. How are you today?"- She said it in a way that it was supposed to be flirty.

-"Indifferent."-

-"Maybe if I tell you THE latest gossip in the High School you'll be so pleased for the rest of the day."- Her high pitched voice annoys me and I don't care about THE gossip.

-"Well, listen this if you feel, I don't know, like, you can bear it. "-

Uh-huh.

-"Bella Swan has fallen h e a d o v e r h e e l s f o r y o u."-

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger, maybe? I don't think so:P**

**Jessica is soooo mean and sooo dumb (at least in my story) that you can see what she wants!**

**REVIEW! If you like what I have been doing ,please, do it=)**

**Ana Swan'**


	8. When Are Friends More Than Just Friends?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight characters, Stephenie Meyes does...cruel reality.**

**A/N: Thank you!**

**I continue here with EPOV.**

**Enjoy Chapter 8!**

**EPOV**

-"You've got to be kidding me."- This girl can say anything she wants but, this?

-"I'm sorry, but it's the truth. I mean, wait until I finish, Eddie."-

Thanks, Jessica, now I hate that name.

-"She also said that you'll be so easy to manipulate and that in a week she will be your girl and you'll be her toy, like, just a game."-

-"Sure."-

-"Okay, don't say that I don't warn you, but someone had told me everything about Bella when she was at LA because he met her years ago."-

-"I don't believe you."-

-"Whatever. Just don't come crying and begging me please, I have Mike Newton in that position."- She winked her eye (gross) and turned her attention to the teacher.

Is it true? Bella wasn't or isn't loosing it when I'm around her,but I don't know her totally...

How someone can trust in Jessica to tell a secret?

I'm **not **easy to manipulate and if it is true or is another lie from this stereotyped girl,I have to take a decision : act as if nothing had happened or get away from Bella Swan before

something **really **happens.

* * *

**BPOV (After second class)**

-"Alice! Alice!"- I shouted from the other side of the hall.

People were looking at me and some girls were whispering as I was approaching to my pixie-like friend. What the hell with these guys?

-"Hey, Bella, what's up? How are you?"- Something had happened. Alice clearly wasn't Alice.

-"No, first tell me what happens, please."-

-"I'm not sure if you'll like to hear this."- She doubted. Wait, Alice doubting? That's weird.

-"Go ahead, I can handle it."- I bit my lower lip wondering what would Alice have to say.

-" Uh...okay."- Alice sighed.- " Consider that I'm not blaming you, only telling you, because you are my friend. Someone has been telling all the High that you are head over heels for my

brother and that you'll manipulate him! Is that true?"-

-"What? WHO SAID THAT? Say it...OUT LOUD! Now!"-

-"Do you really want to know who said it _Swan_?"- Someone sneered behind me.

I turned around and in front of me was Jessica Stanley. Oh, why am I even surprised?

-"You don't have the need to tell me because I know who said it and with what intentions."- I said with a harsh attitude. I won't break in front of someone like her.

-"And so? You aren't deny it! Come on, Swan, you know you have to admit it. You're a complete **_slut _**and Edward will never have a date with someone like _you. _I mean, you're disgusting,

nerd, ugly...Meanwhile Edward is cute, intelligent and God-like. Just come back from your dream, okay?"-

That was enough.

I felt anger tears falling freely through my face. I kept running until I was outside of the building.

The only thing I heard was a great 'Boom!' before I close the door,but I didn't turn to see what was going on.

And the only thing that mattered was telling the truth to Edward.

* * *

**BPOV (End of school day)**

-"I'm glad you arrived for your detention Miss."- Mr. Jefferson said.

In other words that he can't say: 'Welcome to your torment of 2 hours'.

I nodded toward him and sat in a desk.

Just after I sat, the guy that I had been looking for to mend a problem, appeared: Edward Cullen.

I blushed deeply and I lowered my head since he entered to the room.

-"Not talking,no iPods,no laptops,I just want quiet teenagers."- The teacher said.

He didn't said nothing about writing a note, right?

I ripped off a leaf of my notebook and wrote with my scratchy handwriting:

**hey, whatever jessica said 2 u is a complete lie. im not a slut (i have never had a boyfriend,kissing,making out,etc.) and i like you in a friendly way, not in ANOTHER way, okay? **

**Hope you understand it.**

Feeling embarrased, I passed the note to Edward in front of me.

In a few seconds, Edward answered:

_I believe you, Alice talked with me about this .I don't know how I was so blind and believe in someone like Jessica?:/ Forgive me if my attitude affected you in some way. Wanna be friends?:)_

_PS: I had a girlfriend when I was 10...does that count?_

His note shocked me while relief passed through my body. He doesn't hate me. I thought that his reply will be full of bad words and that he never wanted to see me again. I answered

him with a simple **'yea, i will like to be your friend :)' **

I had a feeling that we will be great friends.

But obviously, not more than friends.

Why?

Because Edward is so handsome and he will never set his eyes in silly,plain Bella.

_____

**BPOV (Parking Lot)**

-"Edward, Bella! We gotta go! Hurry, please?"- Alice was yelling to us in the moment that we got out of the school.

-"Hush, sister! What's the problem?"- Alice seemed to be offended when Edward calmed her hyperactivity.

-"Where's Em?"- I asked her.

-"He's at my home with Jasper and Rosalie. Do you want to go?"-

-"But Billy..."-

-"I already called him,don't worry!"- Alice interrupted me.

-"Okay."-

-"Great! We have a lot to talk and we will have a lot of fun!"- Alice was excited with a knowingly smile in her face. Uh-oh.

* * *

**READ&REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Your opinion is important for me:)**

**Ana Swan.**


	9. Your true self

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight characters.

But I would like to.

A/N:Thank you for your reviews!

From now on I would try to update constantly =)

These weeks I have been busy and I couldn't use my laptop.

But now I can, lol.

Enjoy Chapter 9 =D

* * *

-"Bella, here's your number for the audition, hunny."-

-"Thanks Mrs. Anderson, I will wait here."-

Wow, the month has passed quickly, almost without realizing it.

Precisely a month ago, Alice and Emmett, with the help of Edward, convinced me to do

something I never thought I would do.

And I found out something that I wouldn't like to know.

_**Flashback**_

_Cullen's house after detention._

_-"Hey Edward, you are organizing a concert for the school, right?"-_

_Oh, why, Emmett, why. From all the questions you had to ask that._

_-"Yes, and 20 students have already signed in. I expected only my sister to be there; Alice is more excited than myself."- said Edward pointing to Alice._

_-"Yep! I will be playing piano and Edward will sing and all will be awesome with me in the __stage!!"-_

_We laughed and Alice, knowing that we were laughing at her, began to walk like a diva._

_I laughed more, but then Alice sat again in the coach and stared at me directly._

_-"Bells, so... are you going to the auditions?"- Alice smiled._

_Oh crap. I won't sing in front of people._

_-"Huh...hey, who-o wants to eat? I-I am hungry and starving!"- I stuttered._

_-"Hey, you aren't the most subtle girl when you try to change the topic, you know? Are you __going to audition for singing or something?"-_

_-"Well, don't tell anyone but ...my sis has an amazing voice".- Emmett 'whispered' to Alice and __Edward and their reactions were the same : their faces lit up._

_-"Okay, guys, I-I don't like the way you're looking at me, it looks like a conspiration."-_

_-"Bella, it won't hurt if you stand in front of everybody and if you sing as Emmett said. Why don't you __want to do it?"- Edward asked me._

_"Er-mm...I don't like it when people stare, I feel embarrassed and I get nervous and forget how to sing."-_

_I confessed with a blush on my cheeks._

_-"Hey, you just admitted that you know how to sing! Yeah! You will sign in tomorrow morning_

_and then we can go shopping in a week for the auditions and the concert!"- Alice said bouncing up and down,up and down._

_Hmm... déjá vu?_

_You can't win 3 versus 1!_

_-"Okay, fine! I will do it! Just...leave me alone."- Emmett and Alice clapped and cheered loudly while Edward just smiled crookedly and whispered me :_

_-" This is your opportunity to run, leave the house and visit Jacob at the reservation's hospital. I will distract them so you can drive on my car. You know how to drive, right?"- _

_He was being so__ a gentleman!_

_-"Would you do that for me? Thank you! I know how to drive, Charlie taught me when I was at LA."- Our brothers were still celebrating but at their style: they were playing _

_Guitar Hero__, so they didn't notice that Edward and I were planning my escape from these crazy aliens who claim to be humans._

_-"Here are the keys,take care, and come back in a few hours. I will be looking forward for that."- His scent hit me and I couldn't help but breath deeply before I said again thanks and _

_ran through the door of the Cullen's house._

_6:00 p.m. Huh, maybe I'll catch Billy at the hospital._

_The Volvo was comfortable and I loved the sweet scent that obviously was from its owner._

_I turned on the CD player from his car and the song Clair de Lune was heard._

_-"Oh my gosh! I thought I was the only one who loves that song!"-_

_I arrived to the hospital and went running searching Billy. Finally, I spotted him talking with a doctor._

_-"Hey, uncle Billy!"- He turned around with his wheelchair and,in the instant he saw me, his copper skin went white._

_-"Hi, why are you here?"- He said with a harsh face._

_-"I want to see Jacob! I don't know how is he, if he is out of danger, if he will like to see me...It's time to visit him. Doctor, do you have the room number?"-_

_-"No, what are you talking about? Bye."- And he left. Obviously he knew it and didn't want to tell me._

_-"Billy, you DO have the number of the room where Jake is. Say it!"-_

_-"No, you won't see him. He isn't allowed to have visits. Now, go back to the house! Please Bella, he can't see anybody."-_

_-"NO."- I ran to the hall where patients were attended._

_Billy was behind me. I didn't know that he was so fast even if he is handicapped._

_I rushed. Room 400,401,402...Helen Comsille,Carl Branwell,Jeremiah Cartier._

_Names that I didn't want, just one._

_Room 405-Jacob Black._

_I opened the door. But in place of looking at my friend, there was a wolf ,with the size of a horse, howling, with 4 doctors around him trying to control it._

_But his eyes and the color of his fur looked familiar. In that moment, the russet wolf bored his eyes into mine and my brain instantly noticed why I seemed to recognize that animal._

_**He was my best friend.**_

_**My best friend Jacob.**_

**_I was shocked._**

_Billy threatened to not tell a soul about what I have seen._

_How can I tell somebody? That's ridiculous! Who's going to believe me?_

_I left running with all of my energy trying to give myself a reasonable answer._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

-"Number 28 to the stage, please."- Mr. Greene said.

Why did I accept this? Relax; it's an audition and here simply 3 guys will hear me.

But Edward is one of those 3 people! What will he say?

I breathed briefly and I let the music absorbed me.

Alice pressed play to the CD Player and the music track started.

It was my time.

-"The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah..."-

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE R&R **

**I WILL UPDATE UNTIL I HAVE FOR THIS CHAPTER 3 OR MORE REVIEWS.**

**Happy-belated-Birthday-on-this-page Rob ! :)**

**Ana Swan **


	10. Do you have a name for THIS? part 1

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its characters belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: I have more than 400 hits and only 1 review?? Puh-lease :( ... I know you can review more.**

**Enjoy Chapter 10 and thanks for reading.**

_**'Do you have a name for THIS?' Part 1**_

* * *

-"...Even the best fall down sometimes

Even the wrong words seem to rhyme

Out of the doubt that fills your mind

You finally find you and I collide."-

I finished singing and I felt relief. I looked at Edward and he was whispering something to the principal. Mr. Greene was the first one who spoke.

-"Isabella, you have a great voice and your performance is, by far, the most amazing I have seen. You are in the concert."-

I gasped loudly while Alice began to squeal excitedly in the steps of the gym. Edward,with his crooked smile in face, congratulated me once I got off the stage.

-"Bella, you sing fabulous! Why did you hide your talent for so long?"-

-"Thanks, but I don't have an especial talent,except for tripping obviously."-

Edward laughed (Damn! Even that sounded like music in him) and did something I had never expected from him: He hugged me. I know,I know, a hug wasn't a big deal, but I felt this

hug somehow different from any other because it was _from_ Edward Cullen.

Electric shocks went from my head to my toes. My skin tingled where he embraced me and his scent was all what I could breath.

But I decided to back off shortly after he hugged me. Maybe he'll think that I'm taking advantage from the situation.

-"What's the problem?"- Edward asked with a confused expression.

I blushed.

-"N-nothing, I'm going with your sister, right there. Bye"-

I'm such a coward! That's why I didn't have friends back at LA: I was scared about what people could think if I did this or that. I sighed.

-"Bellsy,Bells,Bella! You are absolutely freakin' fantastic singing!"- Alice hugged me tightly and transmitted me her enthusiasm.

She was right!

Everyone was right!

I can sing! I'm finally good at something. And maybe my bad luck is changing because OBVIOUSLY if Edward had hugged me this day, it has to be a lucky one.

-"So you think you can sing, Bella?"- I thought too soon. My good luck can't last forever.

-"Sorry Jess, I don't think I can sing. I **know** I can sing."- She won't ruin my perfect day,really!

-"C'mon Bella, if we stay too long by her side, the bitchiness and the envy will be in us."- Alice pulled me to the exit right to the picnic tables, next to the parking lot.

-"Whoa! We get rid of her pretty quickly! Okay, here's the plan."-

-"Wait,I'm confused. What plan? I don't remember something about it or you mentioning it."-

Alice just laughed.

-"Silly Bella! 2 minutes ago I planned it."-

-"What do you plan?"- Emmett arrived with Rosalie and Jasper behind him.

Surprisingly, Alice didn't answer. She was looking adoringly at Rosalie's twin, but Jasper didn't notice.

-"Bella! Congrats! Edward told me that you are in! I'm so happy for you."- Rosalie said me.

-"Thanks Rose!"- She tried to hug me but Emmett interfered and he strangled me in his bear-like hug.

-"I know you were going to do it! I'm proud of you, little sista!I called Renee and she will be here with Charlie for the concert."-

My hair was wet and soaked from his tears. Wait, tears?

-"Em, are you crying? It feels like is raining only in the top of my head."-

-"What? Men have feelings and you're growing up quickly."-

-"Oh, poor thing! Don't you want a lollipop,Emmie?"- Rosalie cooed him and I bursted out laughing.

My laugh made Alice get out of her trance and she whispered me:

-"Bella, can I tell you something?"-

-"Yep, go ahead,whatever makes you feel better."-

-"Not here! There in my car, only you and me. Tell them where we will be."-

-"Okay."-

Alice went to her car.

Emmett and Rosalie were having a 'private conversation' so that only left Jasper...

-"Hey, tell them that we will be there in the Porsche if they need us, which I don't think so...Anyway, tell them,ok?"-

-"Yeah, but I'm sure they won't notice our absence."- said Jasper.

-"Me too."-

-"Bella, can I ask you something?"-

-"Shoot."-

He was nervous and playing with his hands.

-"Do you know what type of guys does Alice likes or who she likes?"-

Wow, he went directly to the point.

-"No, but if she says something referring to your questions, I will tell you. Alice is waiting,sorry. Bye!"-

-"Bye Bella, thanks!"-

* * *

When I entered the yellow Porsche, Alice started talking.

-"Bells, have you ever fall in love?"-

-"Not really; no offense but I am not the typical girl who loves men and shopping at Paris."-

-"Oh, really? I would have never guessed, especially when you tried to escape from me that day at the mall, remember?"-

-"What this have to do with being in love?"-

-", I-I think I'm in love with Jasper Whitlock Hale."- Alice blushed deeply, just like me when I was embarrased.

-"Oh,Alice! I'm so happy for you!"-

Alice and Jasper are feeling_ something_ for each other and they didn't realize it.

-"But he doesn't look at me or say 'hi' when we are hanging out...I don't think he likes me, I think that I'll never be his type of girl, I think that he has a crush on Lauren,I think..."-

-"I think that you think too much! Why are you so nervous and insecure? You have the looks and the attitude to win his heart!"-

I won't tell her that Jasper is also falling for her. They are the perfect couple this would be great!

-"Okay, thanks. I LOVE YOU! But not more than Jazz, hehe."-

I slapped her in the arm lightly and she pretended that it hurt.

-"Hey, you don't tell me the plan!"-

-" Oops, sorry! Well, I have a master plan for tomorrow night and you can't reject it, Miss Swan. We will throw a party at my place for all the people who have been selected for the

concert until today and you'll stay for the night in my house!!"-

I groaned. Sleepover at Alice's?

-"Okay, but with 1 condition."- I stated.

-"Yep. Tell me."- Alice said leaning toward me.

-"Don't play with me Barbie-Bella, please."-

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**Chapter 10 part 1 :)**

**I will LOVE to read your opinions about my first 10 chapters of my first fanfic!!**

**Ana Swan**


	11. Do you have a name for this? part 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight at all. But I own my dogs^^**

**Hey! Thank you for your hits and your reviews:)**

**I hope (I hate ihop:D)you like this chapter!!**

**Please READ AND REVIEW!!!**

**It's really important for me.**

**Enjoy:**

**'Do you have a name for this?' part 2**

-"I will think about it."- said Alice with a mocking smile.

-"Oh,please!"-

-"Fine,fine. But I won't promise anything."-

-"In that case,I will escape from you all night."-

-"Nuh-uh, you have to sleep in my room, Bellsy. Where do you think you'll sleep,with Eddie?"- Alice raised her eyebrows and I blushed.

-"I think Emmett is trying to tell us something..."- I said distracting Alice successfully.

Emmett was desperately moving his arms and running in drection to Alice's car.

When he reached the car, he opened the door and excitedly said : -"Renee is here!"-

-"Oh!! That's great! She will meet us!"- Alice practically shouted.

-"Where is she?"-

-"At Billy's. You come? Leah is waiting for us."-

-"Sure. Bye Alice, see ya."-

-"Bye-bye."-

We walked through the parking lot and found Leah talking with her cousin.

Since I know the secret of the Quileute tribe,Leah has keep her distance with me and I don't like it.

She is such a great girl and I feel bad that we aren't friends, simply acquaintances.

I think that she may feel intimidated that someone else knows the secret. She is a werewolf,too.

-"Hey, guys! Quickly, Renee is freaking out for seeing you!"- Leah said with a grin from ear to ear.

What had happened while we were at school in Forks? Even if we aren´t friends, she has to tell everybody,no?

We arrived at the house and while Leah was parking her car, we went to the door, but before we knocked the door,Renee opened it and hugged us tightly.

Really, I put to a side my parents since I left Los Angeles.

-"Kids, I'm overjoyed to be with you! I've missed you a lot!You have to go to LA, Charlie also misses you!"-

We released from our embrace and entered the house. Billy wasn't there nor Jacob,and Leah went to her house;maybe to give us some privacy.

We stayed in Emmett's room talking about everything and nothing at the same time.

-"...And he says 'Your house'! LOL! That's so funny!"- Emmett finished his bad joke grinning.

-"Em, don't believe me but you aren't supposed to laugh if you are the one who tells the joke."-

Emmett pretended to be annoyed and pinched me in the arm.

-"Ouch! That hurts!"-

-"That's the intention,Bellsy."-

-"Hey guys, please calm down.I didn't come here to see you fight."-

-"Sorry Mom."- We said in unison.

-"How long will you stay?"- I asked Renee.

-"Only 2 dad can't keep eating microwave food for too do you ask?"-

-" I want you to help me picking an outfit for tomorrow 's for a party at the Cullen's house and they are our friends."-

-"Sure, love, I will help ? I think Charlie knows them."-

* * *

**(At Port Angeles/shopping)**

-"Look, I like this one for you. It suits you perfect."- She was more excited than .

-"Err, mom? I don't think I can fit in a dress so..."-

-"You can fit in the dress you want if you like it."-

-"But that's the point! I don't like it. Sorry, but it looks for a beotch."-

-"Okay, we could see other dresses-

-"T-shirts, please. I'm totally into jeans and a tee with a we go to that store?"-

Renee nodded and we got out of the store. We walked just a few steps and we were in front of Alice accompanied by Edward.

-"Bella! What are you doing here? Oh my gosh! Is she your mom? Hi, Bella's mom! I'm Alice Cullen."-

Renee chuckled and answered Alice.

-"Hello! Nice to meet you. I'm Renee. Aren't you the girl who is going to do a party tomorrow?"-

-"Uh-huh, I'm here helping my brother to pick a cool outfit. I think that he wants to catch a glance of the girl she likes, but he doesn't want to tell me the real reason."-

Edward looked straight at Alice's eyes and give her a harsh look.

-"Well, already bought your dress for the party?"-

-"It has to be a dress?"- I complained and instantly Alice's face seemed like she had an idea.

-"Can I help you too?"- She asked me bouncing up and down.

-"Yeah, but first me or Edward?"-

-"I can wait in the music store; first Bella."- He said with a crooked smile.

-"Yeiii!! C'mon Bella, we've got a lot to look at and this mall close in...2 hours!"-

We spent 1 hour from store to store and finally, I found the most beautiful dress I have ever seen: it was turquoise,very simple but most of all, beautiful.

-"Oh, Bella, you look gorgeous!"-

* * *

**(The day of the party)**

This is weird. I'm actually looking forward for the party and it isn't because of the sleepover with Rosalie and Alice. It's something else but I can't identify it.

Maybe I'm excited because it's the first party I will go at.

Yup, that has to be.

-"Time to go to school,Bella!"- I heard my mom saying behind the door.

I showered quickly and chose the first jeans and the first blouse I grabbed.

My dress was hung in the closet and in my dressing table was all my makeup: black liner,mascara, 4 eyeshadows,foundation and lipgloss. And everything was almost new.

-"Bella!!"-

-"I'm going now!"-

I brushed my hair and put two black bobby pins in each side.

I have the feeling that this will be an awesome day (more than yesterday) and I won't ruin it.

School was boring. The Cullens didn't attend, probably arranging the last-minute stuff for the party.

At lunch, Emmett and I sat along with Rosalie, Jasper and Jacob in a table next to the principal door.

-"Bells, can I talk to you for a sec?"-Jake asked me.

-"Sure,tell me."-

-"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened to me that day, you know? You're an amazing girl who doesn't have the right to be treated that way.

Can we start from the beginning and be friends again?"- Jacob pleaded me with a sad smile.

-"Okay, I'll love to get back a good friend like you."-

We hugged and Jacob whispered me:

-"Your hair smells like...strawberry?"-

I just laughed and got out of the cafeteria.

At the end of school day,Leah drove us to La Push.

-"Hey Bella, you're going to a party,right?"- To my surprise, Leah was asking me something.

I nodded and she grinned.

-"I have nothing to do today since Emily is visiting her family, and I know you hate all the stuff related to fashion,so...

I can apply you makeup if you get desperate not knowing what to do."-

-"Of course! Believe me, I will need your help 2 seconds after I touch an eyeshadow."-

-"Aww, thank you! Just call me when you need me."- She winked her eye and left us in the First Beach of La Push before she went to her house.

Emmett,Jacob and I walked around collecting shells for a long time until we saw the hour at our cellphones. It was freaking late and I wasn't ready for the party!

-"What I'm going to do now?The party starts in 50 minutes and we are far away from the house!"-

-"Bella? I think we can arrive quickly if you get on my back..."- Jake said.

-"And me? What about me? Am I going to stare how you go without me?"- Emmett asked with a pout in his face.

-"I'm in a hurry, you can stay here doing a sand castle."- I said and Jacob chuckled.

-"Don't move,I'm trying to climb a huge guy over here!"-

-"Ok."-

Emmett gave up and sat in the sand squinting his eyes in our direction.

Jacob started to run and I was praying for my own life. How could someone know how fast werewolves can go?

* * *

In 5 minutes, we were in front of the house. Immediately, I got inside.

I called Leah and in no time she was there.

-"I'm so glad you came over! I already put the dress and the accesories but I'm missing makeup and the hairdo. Can you give me a hand with that,please?"-

It only took a few minutes to realize that we were friends.

-"We are done! You are so pretty!"-

I snorted and made a face.

-"That's not true, I'm an average girl with no stunning eyes,hair or legs."-

-"Don't be so mean with yourself,Bells! Here,take a look."-

She passed me a mirror and I was shocked with what I saw.

There was a girl with a side-swept bang and really wavy loose hair. The makeup was light but enough to cover my flaws.

-"Leah, you do make a great work with me! Thanks! Now, it's time to go!"-

-"If you like, I can drop you over there, since I'm going to the grocery shop."-

-"Hey, I have an idea, why don't you come with me? I'm sure you will have fun."- Her eyes lit up.

-"Seriously?"-

-"Yup, the party starts in half an hour and we don't have to go precisely at that hour,you know?"-

-"Oh gosh, but I don't have a dress for a party like this one."-

Then I remembered Alice's gift when I was new at Forks.

-"Now you have it plus a pair of shoes."-

She finished in 10 minutes. Seems like werewolves are all about fastness.

I grabbed my purse and my backpack for the sleeopover.

We were just going out of the garage in Leah's car,when my cellphone rang.

Without seeing it, I knew that it was Alice calling desperately.

_-"Hello?"-_

_-"Bella? Are you coming?"-_

_-"Yep, in this moment I'm out of La Push, we will be there in a few minutes."-_

_-"We?"-_

_-"Oops, I forgot to tell you earlier. Can I bring Leah to the party?"-_

_-"Another girl for the sleepover!"-_

_-"I take that as a 'yes'.Wait, you're inviting her also for that?"-_

_-"Absolutely! She is a great girl!"-_

_-"Okay, I will tell her! See ya."-_

_-"Bye."-_

She hung up and I turned to Leah.

-"Hey,wanna stay for the sleepover at Alice's?"-

-"Does she invites me?"-

-"Yes, she said you're a great girl!"-

Leah nodded and smiled.

We arrived at Cullen's house and all the front garden was overcrowded with guys of our school.

Alice came to us with Rosalie,Jasper and Emmett.

-"Hi Leah! Bells, you're finally here! And you look so freakin' amazing!Hey someone wants to see you in the kitchen."-

-"Oh,really?Who?"-

-"You may find out if you go there..."- said Alice with a mysterious look, the same one that everybody have.

-"Okay,what's happening here?"-

-"Leah, wanna go upstairs?"-

-"Sure."-

They left and I had no choice but going to the place where Alice asked me to go.

When I entered in the kitchen, there were a zillion of roses and a small note in the table:

**_"I have been by your side 2592000 seconds and I have kept in secret since that day what I'm feeling."_**

* * *

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! You can make me happy with one word and a minute of your time=) **

**Whoa! It took me two weeks to finish this =/ It was really exhausting xD**

**But now that school's out (:D) I will update faster!**

**Ana Swan**


End file.
